voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Randall Huntly
Baron Randall Huntly was The Lord Commander of the Royal Army of Elysium as appointed personally by King David of Elysium. He was one of the highest ranking officers in the city and operated the barracks, training soldiers for the army. Fleeing From the Army of Pork Baron Randall Huntly originally lived in a town across the ocean from Elysium. However, when Edd2012's Army of Pork attacked the village, Randall and his two sons were forced to flee in a small fishing boat. They were the only survivors of the raid. Finding Elysium After hearing stories about Elysium's resistance force to Edd, and its safe haven from the Army of Pork, Randall and his sons, Ranler and Rate, headed for the city. They were stopped at the Canal of Elysium. They were searched for contraband by Angrenor and other Elysium guards. King David of Elysium happened to be visiting the checkpoint at the time and personally welcomed Randall to the city. Lord Commander of the Barracks After staying in the city for a period of time, Randall brought the concern that Elysium had no proper army to David. Randall offered to take in and train men into soldiers to defend the city and march against enemies. Claiming that 23 years ago he used to command a group of the best fighting men in the land, Randall's point drove across and David appointed him Lord Commander of the Army. Randal sent out his sons to search for men across the land to recruit, as a large barracks was constructed for Randall to train this men in. As Lord Commander, special chambers were constructed for Randal as his social status rose considerably. Rise of the Army As his sons returned with ever larger groups of recruits to fight Edd, Huntly began to train the in the barracks. Using wooden armor and weapons the recruits were crafted into superb fighting men. Using a harsh work ethic similar to that of Klaus, the Master of Arms at Winterly Rock, in a few weeks the first bath of recruits were ready to be mobilized. With David's blessing Baron Randall Huntly led the recruits in taking their oath to protect Elysium and grand parade. Huntly began to continuously take in and train recruits until the Royal Army of Elysium rivaled that of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock in size. The Endwalker Crisis Following the attack on and capture of a group of Elysium Soldiers by a cult known as the Endwalkers, Baron Randall Huntly organized the Army to set out and find the missing soldiers. As the expedition began and the army set up in a remote location and made camp. After a short battle between an Elysium Devision and a group of Endwalkers, Huntly interrogated the survivors for information. Although the prisoners quickly commited suiside via Magic, Huntly leadered that the Endwalker base was located in the tallest of three trees. David traveled with Huntly in search of this tree, which they eventually found. The army surrounded the hideout tree and David went inside with two others disguised as Endwalkers as Randall Huntly and stayed outside with the army. David and the others' cover was eventually blown, leading the Endwalker leader, Sakamoto to realize the army was upon their base. Huntly, also realizing the Endwalkers were preparing a counterattack, moved the army back to the banks of the End River. The Endwalkers arrayed themselves on the opposite bank. The Endwalkers charged but Huntly led his men valiantly and they won the day. Sakamoto, realizing all was lost tried to flee but was caught by Guldir and some Elysium Soldiers. Randall Huntly led the remaining men down into the Endwalker base where they found David knocked out and brought him back to Elysium. Fall of Elysium Baron Randall Huntly also led the Royal Army of Elysium against the Allied Army of Rapture in the Battle of Elysium. When King David led the 1st Vanguard to attack Finbar's War Porkers, Randall Huntly led the 2nd Vanguard against Athos and Dacks. When the vanguards were defeated, Huntley retreated back behind the city walls. There he organized the rest of the army into position to withstand the coming onslaught. In the chaos which followed, Randall's sons Ranler and Rate were sent with divisions to attack Saphira atop the Palace of Elysium and the Naga and Dark Elf Mages which were flacking through the docks. As his sons did battle (Ranler ultimately lost his life), Randall Huntly faced off in a duel agaist Xartha, the leader of the Orcs at Rapture and Rapture's Land Forces. Huntly managed to kill Xartha but was killed himself by Finbarhawkes, who launched a sonic missile on the platform Huntly was standing on. Category:NPC characters Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Deceased Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4